Rio: El tesoro de los guacamayos azules
by Blu spix guacamayo
Summary: Un fic inspirado en Rio y en peliculas "La leyenda del tesoro perdido el libro de los secretos" cuenta como los guacamayos azules esconden un tesoro muy valisoso y despues de tiempo Blu y Anderson tratan de encontrarlo
1. El misterio

_Bueno este es un fic inspirado en las diferentes películas de búsqueda de tesoros y Rio bueno_

_Espero que les guste…._

_Cap.1 El misterio_

_(Amanece en rio un día e soleado)_

_(Blu sale del nido y busca algo se comer) (Mientras que buscar ve que unos guacamayos rojos estaban tratando de deshacerse de una llave que al final la tiraron por una cascada)_

_Blu(Mente): Que raro porque tiraron esa llave y más importante para que era la llave…..(Pensativo)_

_(Va a ver debajo de la cascada esperando encontrarla y efectivamente estaba en unas ramas)_

_(Blu la toma y se va a casa)_

_(Después de tomar desayuno convocan a una reunión de todos los guacamayos azules)_

_Eduardo: ALGUIEN HA ROBADO LA LLAVE SAGRADA QUE HABRE UN COFRE QUE CONTIENE UN TESORO INMENSO._

_(Todos los guacamayos se quedan pensando porque jamás escucharon eso y algunos hasta se reían)_

_Eduardo: NO ES UNA BROMA ES REAL ES UNOS DE MEJORES SECRETOS GUARDADOS POR ESTE CLAN DE GUACAMAYOS PERO AHORA LE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE LA ENCUENTREN Y QUE NO CAIGA EN ALAS EQUIBOCADAS_

_(Todos se dieron cuenta que hablaba en serio y que era una broma y que tenían que empezar a buscar)_

_(Blu se sale de la multitud y va a su árbol)_

_(Empieza a buscar la llave pero no estaba y ve a un guacamayo rojo que se la estaba llevando)_

_Blu: OYE¡_

_(Blu va a perseguirlo y el guacamayo se va a un rio para soltar la llave)_

_Blu: SUELTA LA LLAVE¡_

_(Lo alcanza de la cola y lo tira al suelo)_

_(La llave cae y Blu la alcanza)_

_Anderson:(El guacamayo rojo): Suelta la llave….YA._

_Blu: No esto no es tuyo es de los guacamayos azules_

_Anderson: QUE ACASO NO SAVES LA LEYENDA?_

_Blu: Que leyenda?_

_Anderson: El que encuentre el tesoro tendrá la vida que siempre ha deseado._

_Blu: Si….. y tu como sabes eso?_

_Anderson: Yo he intentado encontrarlo pero nunca lo he logrado además los guacamayos rojos y azules saben ahora que hay un tesoro…algunos dicen que es una llave para una tienda de comida otros que es un lugar donde se puede vivir en paz no se sabe pero ahora es cuestión de tiempo para las tribus se peleen por el tesoro._

_Blu: Como sé que no mientes?_

_Anderson: Porque esa llave conduce a un mapa no al tesoro y mira las inscripciones que tiene._

_(Blu mira y en efecto había inscripciones)_

_Anderson: Es un antiguo lenguaje que usaban las tribus….yo no sé leerlo pero se de alguien que si…..amigo en serio no es broma._

_Blu: Y por qué lo quieres encontrar?_

_Anderson: Para ocultarlo más hasta que parezca imposible de hallar y no se empeñen tanto en buscarlo._

_Blu: No se…_

_Anderson: Tu conserva la llave si quieres pero piensa lo que te dije…mañana yo voy a estar allá (Señala una cascada si cambias de opinión vienes y me ayudas a encontrarlo….solo lo hago para que las tribus no peleen…piénsalo._

_(Anderson se van)_

_(Blu regresa pensativo al nido)_

_(Esconde la llave)_

_Perla: Blu donde estabas te estuve buscando tenemos que encontrar esa llave…_

_Blu. Si lo sé yo Salí a buscarla pero resulto un pedazo de piedra._

_Perla: AH…..bueno pero para la otra me avisas._

_Blu: Si claro que sí._

_(Perla sale del árbol)_

_Blu(Mente): Que suerte…_

_(Va donde Linda)_

_(Llega y le muestra a Linda la llave y ella busca en internet pero no encuentra nada)_

_Linda: Lo siento Blu pero esto son solo garabatos no entiendo._

_(Blu asiente con la cabeza y se va)_

_(Llega al árbol y ve que estaban revisando su casa)_

_(Vuela y deja la llave en unos arbustos)_

_Blu: QUE HACEN EN MI CASA._

_Guacamayo azul: Buscando la llave tenemos permiso de Eduardo para buscar en todos los nidos así que no te metas_

_(Blu sale molesto y se va a buscar a alguien que pueda traducir lo que dice la llave)_

_(Anochece y aún no había ningún guacamayo que pudiera traducir)_

_(Entonces se le ocurrió y con tulio por que recordó que el protegía también a guacamayos azules)_

_(Vuela y Tulio lo lleva con un supuesto familiar de Eduardo muy lejano que supuestamente sabia el antiguo lenguaje de los guacamayos azules)_

_Blu: Hablas ese lenguaje?_

_Manuel: Mas o menos pero que quieres que te traduzca?_

_(Blu le muestra la llave)_

_Manuel: Entonces lo del tesoro no era solo una leyenda._

_Blu: Al parecer no._

_Manuel: Ese tesoro fue escondido por el tatarabuela de Eduardo pero cuando se fue nunca se lo volvió a ver…._

_Blu: En serio?_

_Manuel: En serio no te mentiría…._

_Blu: Y entonces es real pero que dice?_

_(Manuel toma la llave, la observa y luego dice)_

_Manuel: La llave se encuentra donde el sol nace y el agua le hace la entrada._

_Blu: Es todo?_

_Manuel: No luego dice que el mapa está protegido por paredes de agua y oculto en laberinto de árboles._

_Blu: Una cascada en la selva_

_Manuel: Si yo también deduje eso pero hay un millón de cascadas como sabrás cual es la indicada es la indicada._

_Blu: Tengo el presentimiento que se dónde es…..gracias cuídate y sea lo que sea te daré un poco._

_Manuel: Chau_

_(Vuela y se va dormir)_

_(Amanece)_

_(Blu se levanta se prepara para salir)_

_Perla: A dónde vas?_

_Blu: Ah….buscar comida_

_Perla. Ok pero aún es temprano_

_Blu: AH…._

_Perla: Porque no descansas un poco más total hoy día me tocaba a mí traer la comida_

_Blu: Estas muy tranquila a pesar de que robaron un tesoro podría decirse nacional de la tribu._

_Perla: Porque estaría nerviosa…..quien la halla robado seguramente ya se dio cuenta que solo era una leyenda._

_Blu: Pero como sabes que es una leyenda._

_Perla: Porque cuando era niña siempre me contaban eso._

_Blu: Que te decían?_

_Perla. Que un día un guacamayo encontró una gran fortuna luego la oculto e hizo una maldición para que nadie entre y el supuestamente sique cuidando la entra del tesoro por que la maldición lo hizo inmortal._

_Blu: Ah…_

_Perla. Además siempre decían que el mapa estaba protegido por paredes de agua._

_Blu(Mente): Porque no le pregunte a Perla antes es la hija de Eduardo…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh que tonto._

_Perla: Ves no tiene sentido._

_Blu: Pero si lo ves como si fuera un acertijo una pared de agua no es una cascada?_

_Perla: Ah….nose….(Se queda pensativa)_

_Blu: Bueno me voy a dormir un rato más me pasas la voz._

_Perla: OK_

_(Blu va y se echa en el nido pensando como seria la supuesta maldición)_

_Blu(Mente): Si todo hasta ahora parece ser verdad acerca del tesoro la maldición también es real?_

_(9:AM)_

_Blu: Bueno Perla ahora si me voy._

_Perla. A dónde?_

_Blu: A pasear un rato._

_Perla: Ah…bueno_

_(Se despide y sale volando)_

_(Va a la cascada y Anderson estaba durmiendo)_

_Blu: DESPIERTA._

_Anderson: YA…así que viniste_

_Blu: Si pero he investigado y supuestamente hay una maldición en el tesoro estas dispuesto a arriesgarte?_

_Anderson: Si_

_Blu: OK la primera pista decía que la llave estaba protegida por paredes de agua._

_Anderson: No se…..una cascada._

_Blu: Exacto_

_Anderson: HAY UN MILLON DE CASCADAS COMO SABREMOS CUAL ES?_

_Blu: Que tal si revisamos esta?_

_FIN _

_Bueno amigos ese fue el primen capitulo ojala le haya gustado y no se olviden de poner reviews y nada chau…_


	2. El mapa

_Aquí el 2do Cap. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de poner reviews y nada….disfrútenlo_

_Cap2:El Mapa_

_Anderson: Y como se supone que atravesemos una catarata?_

_Blu: No se…_

_Anderson: No decía algo más en la llave alguna manara de entrar?_

_Blu: No…_

_Anderson: Mira podríamos toces esa rama y se crearía como una entrada en la catarata pero no duraría mucho._

_Blu: Bien…..no hay de otra intentemos_

_(Empiezan a torcer la rama)_

_Blu: Rápido._

_(Entran pero estaba muy oscuro)_

_Anderson; No veo casi nada y tu?_

_Blu: Yo tampoco…._

_(Anderson se choca contra una piedra)_

_Anderson: Rayos….(Toca al piedra y parecía que tenía unos símbolos)_

_Anderson: Oye Blu creo que la encontré._

_Blu: Haber?_

_(Ve que la piedra tiene forma de cofre y empiezan a buscar un tipo de cerradura para abrirla con la llave)_

_(En eso la rama empieza a crujir)_

_Anderson: QUQ ES ESO?_

_Blu: La rama….RAPIDO AQUÍ QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ._

_(Arrastran la el cofre y cuando estaban a punto de salir la rama cede y arrastra el cofre con Anderson y Blu agarrados)_

_Blu: AH….._

_(Caen al agua y Blu se aferra al cofre y el cofre empieza a flotar)_

_Blu: Anderson?_

_(No respondía nadie)_

_(Blu no podía volar por que se había mojado las plumas)_

_Blu: ANDERSON YA RESPONDE¡_

_(En eso ve una burbujas en el agua y sosteniendo del cofre saca a Anderson del agua)_

_Anderson: Graci….(Toce por el agua)…..Gracias._

_Blu: De nada._

_Anderson: Y ahora?_

_Blu vamos a esconder el cofre unos arbustos y luego de comer algo vemos que tiene adentro._

_Anderson: ok_

_(El cofre se detiene en unas rocas y Anderson y Blu lo sacan del rio y lo esconden en unos arbustos)_

_Anderson: Tu ve a comer yo voy a cuidar el tesoro_

_Blu: Vamos los dos_

_Anderson: Mira….aun no confías en mí?_

_Blu: no_

_Anderson: ok vamos pero si pasa algo es tu culpa._

_Blu: No va a pasar nada._

_(Van a comer algo y todos los guacamayos azules miraban mal a Anderson)_

_Anderson: Que pasa?_

_Blu: No se creó que es la rivalidad entre los guacamayos azules y rojos._

_Anderson: Más vale que encontremos el tesoro ya._

_(Terminan de comer)_

_(Van donde los arbustos y empiezan a tratar de abrirlo)_

_Anderson: Mira esa es la cerradura._

_Blu: Bien._

_(Giran la manija del cofre y se ven un mapa medio carcomido por el paso del tiempo)_

_Blu: Jamás creí que esto fuera real._

_Anderson: Pero lo es…rápido cual es la siguiente pista_

_Blu: Déjame ver….según esto hacia al oeste hay una gran ala que señala el camino._

_Anderson: Seguro.._

_Blu: Si ya sé que suena ridículo pero con todo lo que descubrimos hasta ahora yo creo que vale la pena….no crees?_

_Anderson: Ojala…bueno me voy mañana en la cascada a la misma hora OK?_

_Blu: Ok -asiente con la cabeza-_

_(Salen volando)_

_(Blu llega a su casa)_

_Perla. Blu dónde estabas?_

_Blu: Ya te dije salía dar un paseo._

_Perla: Pero al menos avisa a qué hora vuelves no?_

_Blu: Lo siento mañana estaré aquí a esta hora (Entra al nido)_

_(Atardece y todas las aves empiezan una por una a entrar en sus nidos)_

_Perla: Blu…te puedo preguntar algo?_

_Blu: Si que pasa?_

_Perla: Porque saliste hoy toda la mañana?_

_Blu: Perla ya te dije solo Salí a pasear a conocer un poca más la selva._

_Perla: Oye lo que me dijiste acerca del tesoro….sabes me gustaría intentar de encontrarlo que dices me ayudas además si lo encuentras te ganaras el respeto de todos_

_Blu: AH…..no se…._

_Perla. Vamos…..además podemos salir toda la mañana juntos y en familia_

_Blu: Puede ser déjame pensarlo un poco_

_Perla. Ok_

_(Se va a dormir) (Blu sale despacio del nido y oculta el tesoro lejos de la cascada)_

_(Entra al nido y empieza a pensar el acertijo del el gran ala señala el camino)_

_Blu(Mente): Que podrá ser….. _

_Bia: Papa que haces_

_Blu esconde la llave en su espalda y le dice_

_Blu: Y TU? Ya deberías estar durmiendo._

_Bia: Si lo sé es que voy a tomar agua_

_Blu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….bueno_

_Bia: ok_

_Bia se está yendo a dormir y Blu le pregunta_

_Blu: Bia….tu sabes que significa que….exista un ala que señale el camino._

_Bia: Ah…..no entiendo pero te puedo decir que puede ser no es una especie de estatua…..bueno ahora si me voy a dormir porque tengo sueño._

_Blu se queda pensando.._

_(Amanece)_

_(Blu sale del nido y unos guacamayos azules lo golpean y lo desmayan)_

_Blu entre los golpes y antes de desmayarse escucha…-el tesoro es nuestro- se desmaya._

_FIN_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nada después ya diga que día voy actualizar mis fics para que sepan que día leer el siguiente capitulo =)_


	3. Los verdaderos aliados

**_Aquí el tercer capítulo ojala les guste y no olviden de poner reviews_**

**_Cap.3 Los verdaderos aliados_**

Blu se despierta y se da cuenta que estaba atado a una rama y habían 2 guacamayos rojos de espaldas vigilando-uno voltea a ver y Blu se hace el dormido-Blu se dice así mismo: Tengo que salir pero…..como.

Mientras en la cascada….

Anderson: A qué hora llega Blu…..rayos…..

Se da cuenta que venían unos guacamayos rojos….se pone a pensar-que hacen ellos aquí

Guacamayo rojo: Así que buscando tesoros y no nos invitas…

Anderson: Quien les dijo…..?¡

Guacamayo rojo: Mira nosotros también sabemos que existe un tesoro y ahora que ya capturamos a tu compañero y en serio…..no lo esperaba…..ya no haces falta….

Anderson le golpea el pico y se va volando…..

El guacamayo enojado grita: ATRAPENLO….¡

Todos van atraparlo pero entra en una especie de cueva y tapa la entrada.

Los guacamayos se van…..

Anderson sale por otro conducto y va a buscar a Blu a su casa…pero como no sabía dónde vivía tenía que preguntar nido por nido….

En el nido

Perla estaba limpiando un poco antes de salir y encuentra el mapa-lo levanta y trata de descifrarlo pero no lo entiende y lo pone afuera y después de buscar comida se pone a pensar…..

En eso se da cuenta que Blu no está-pregunta a Bia y dice que había salido y Tiago no le había visto

Perla se empieza a preocupar por que ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo y en eso alguien llama al nido

Perla sale y es Anderson

Anderson. Hola…de casualidad no conoces a un ave que se llame Blu

Perla: SI… por qué? -pregunta con desconfianza-

Anderson: Es que lamento decirte que unos guacamayos de mi tribus lo han secuestrado

Perla: QUE POR QUE?¡

Anderson: Escucha no te alteres él y yo estábamos en un….un proyecto y bueno la verdad estábamos en busca de un tesoro

Perla: QUE TESORO¡

Anderson: Eh…..bueno….

Perla: NO DIME QUE TESORO ESTAN BUSCANDO? El que escondió un ancestro de nuestra tribu? Eso es mentira SOLO ES CUENTO PARA DORMIR …..POR QUE LO SECUESTRARIAN POR ESO …

Anderson: El tesoro es real por que…. Unos guacamayos rojos de mi tribu la robaron pero se dieron por vencido y ahora…..ese mapa conduce al tesoro

Perla: Tu tribu se robó la llave….esto está mal….esto causara serio problemas entra las tribus…..

Anderson: Lo sé por eso voy a encontrar el tesoro y ahora si lo voy a destruir..

Perla: Bien…..pero si Blu también está buscando el tesoro dónde está? –dice confundida-

Anderson: Mira necesito que mientras busquemos el tesoro evites que tu padre se entere de algo si no se va a desatar un querrá y muchos morirían.

Perla. Bien pero….tú me ayudas a encontrar a Blu antes que le hagan daño

Anderson: OK

Empieza a llover- todas las aves entran en sus nidos

Anderson de va y llega a su árbol-tapa la puerta y se echa a dormir

Mientras en la tribu de Guacamayos azules

Bia: Mama donde esta Papa?

Perla: Eh…..ha salido volverá mañana…..si

Bia: Bueno espero que este bien

Perla: Yo también…

Todos se van a dormir

Amanece

Bia sale a pasear y escucha que los guacamayos rojos y azules estaban a punto de la guerra y todo el tesoro

Bia se pregunta en su mente ¿Qué tesoro?- se va volando y ve que llevaban a Blu unos guacamayos rojos a una especie de cárcel- una casa abandonada

Bia: No puede ser… va volando y se oculta detrás mientras los guacamayos tiran a Blu en la casa y luego se preparan para salir- Bia escucha –ya tenemos a unos ahora falta el otro y para que él no se niegue a hablar también traigan a su esposa-

-Jefe pero su esposa es la hija de Eduardo y nos la llevamos se desata la guerra-

-Bien entonces…... Se la llevan con mucha delicadeza y luego que nos diga dónde está el tesoro los sueltan a los 2-

-Pero no es muy arriesgado además nos van a delatar cuando los soltemos-

-ENTONSES TIENE UNA IDEA DE COMO HACER QUE HABLE-

-Por qué no los llevamos a la catarata donde tiramos la llave y cuando nos diga donde esta lo tiramos así no hay testigos-

-Bien vamos por el otro-

-4 guacamayos vuelan y uno se queda montando guardia-

Bia intenta entrar y después de intentar como media hora entra por la chimenea casi colapsada

Bia: Papa estoy aquí no te muevas estoy intentando desamarrar el nudo

Blu-susurrando-Bia sal de aquí rápido tienes que irte y avisar a….

Bia: Avisar a quien …..tú el otro guacamayo están solos en esto y si el tesoro es real no lo pueden tener los guacamayos rojos

Blu: Bien

Termina de desatarlo

Bia: Bien salgamos de aquí

Blu: Bien ponte detrás me mi –coge un pedazo de roca-

-Abre la puerta-

Guacamayo rojo: Pero cómo?¡ - le tira la piedra y se desmaya

Blu: Rápido. –Los dos salen volando y llegan a la tribu-

Perla y Blu se abrazan-

Perla: Entonces el tesoro el real?

Blu: Si y no podemos dejar que caiga en maños equivocadas…pero en este caso alas

FIN

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y estoy tratando de que pueda coordinar el tiempo y que todos los sábados actualizo el fic para que ustedes puedan leer =)**


	4. En busca del tesoro

_Aquí el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste _

_Cap.4 En busca del tesoro_

_Los guacamayos rojos van pero unos los detienen por que se habían pasado del lado y ya no lo permitirían más._

_Blu y Bia vuelan hasta el nido_

_Blu: Perla …..necesito que saques a los niños de aquí y que te los lleves al nido más seguro que tengan aquí….esto lo resuelvo yo._

_Perla: Bien pero…seguro que no necesitas ayuda?_

_Blu: No…..esto es entre ese guacamayo y yo_

_Perla los lleva al nido de Roberto y dos filas a aves azules cuidaban el nido día y noche_

_Eduardo llama a Blu._

_Eduardo: Y ahora…..estamos casi en guerra y nuestro lado cada vez es menor_

_Blu: Tranquilo…. Saldremos de esta _

_Eduardo: Pero cómo?_

_Blu: Encontrando el tesoro_

_Eduardo se sorprende un poco pero no importaba mucho ya que él sabía que la causa del pleito era por la codicia_

_Eduardo: Bien iras con Roberto y unos guacamayos más para encontrarlo y si es peligroso destruirlo_

_Blu: Si gracias ….pero si no le molesta preferiría ir con un equipo que ya tengo armado_

_Eduardo: Blu no es una sugerencia….es una orden recuerda quien es el líder de la tribu_

_Eduardo se va a jugar con Tiago y Bia en el nido_

_Blu(Mente): Y ahora qué hago? Como hago que Roberto y su gente no agarren a garrasos a Anderson y me llamen traidor._

_Anochece_

_Blu entra en el nido y empieza a afilas espinas de puercoespín que se encontró en la selva_

_Perla: Blu…que haces?_

_Blu: Que? No nada –esconde las púas-_

_Perla. No crees que deberías dormir un poco? Con todo lo que ha pasado estos días…_

_Blu: Bien.._

_Blu y Perla se acurrucan en el nido_

_Medianoche_

_Se escucha un ruido y Blu sale a ver con una espina de puercoespín pero se dio cuenta que los guacamayos ya se habían dado cuenta y entro al nido_

_En eso ve un ave entrando por debajo_

_Blu va silenciosamente y cuando le iba a calvar la espina se dio cuenta que era Anderson_

_Blu: Anderson para la otra avisa_

_Anderson: OK pero no tenemos tiempo los guacamayos rojos planean atacar dentro de 5 días y ya tienen armas listas_

_Blu: QUE? Pero que armas_

_Anderson: Han hecho ballestas que disparan púas de puercoespín _

_Blu: Rayos…..y ahora que hacemos_

_Perla se despierta_

_Perla. BLU….Donde estas_

_Blu: Rápido sal mañana en la cascada _

_Anderson: OK_

_Perla baja y ve a Blu_

_Perla: Blu que haces?_

_Blu: Yo? NADA?_

_Perla: Blu ya vamos a dormir en serio._

_Blu: Bien….vamos_

_Amanece_

_Blu se alista para ir a la cascada_

_Perla: Blu voy contigo_

_Blu: Que pero a dónde? –se pone un poco nervioso_

_Perla. A donde siempre sales tu_

_Blu. Eh….Perla no te parece que mejor cuidas a los niños mientras_

_Perla. Mimi los va a cuidar no hay problema_

_Blu: Bueno…._

_Perla se le hacer y le habla al oído_

_Perla. Blu ya se del tesoro encontré el mapa hace unos días y Anderson vino a buscarte además y sea lo que sea es lo suficientemente importante para que las tribus peleen entonces ahí que hallar el tesoro y destruirlo…..mi para ya lo sabe y ahora no sé cómo harás para que Roberto acepte a Anderson pero sé que algo se te va ocurrir….._

_Blu: Bien….me alegra no tener que ocultártelo ahora vamos pero para convencer a Roberto necesitare tu ayuda_

_Perla. Bien vamos_

_Llegan _

_Anderson: Blu por fin y trajiste a tu…._

_Perla. Si algún problema?_

_Anderson: No….._

_Llama a Blu a un lado_

_Anderson: Blu es confiable?_

_Blu: Si_

_Anderson: OK _

_Perla: Tenemos que hallar el tesoro antes de que empiece la guerra dentro de 5 días_

_En eso lleva Roberto_

_Roberto: PERO QUE…traidor_

_Blu: No en serio escúchame hay una buena razón_

_Perla. En serio escucha_

_Roberto se queda confundido…_

_FIN _

_Bueno luego estaré subiendo el quinto capítulo creo así que nada…chau cuídense y hasta el otro fic no se olviden de poner reviews =)_


	5. la selva de cemento

Aquí el quinto capítulo….

_La selva de concreto_

_Roberto: Que?... no entiendo no que los guacamayos rojos quieren robar el tesoro?_

_Anderson: No todos…_

_Roberto: Ya no sé qué creer….._

_Perla. Es en serio además tenemos que apresurarnos porque si no lo encontramos estallara una guerra_

_Roberto: QUE?_

_Anderson: Dentro de unos días si no hacemos nada muchos morirán_

_Roberto: Haber…..Eduardo sabe de esto_

_Blu: En parte….._

_Roberto: Bien…._

_Perla: Es en serio tenemos que encontrarlo y rápido_

_Roberto. Bien….pero con una condición._

_Anderson: Cual?_

_Roberto: Ustedes tuvieron la idea de trabajar con el –señala a Anderson-_

_Blu: Bien_

_Roberto: Bien….donde empezamos?_

_Blu. Quien tiene el mapa?_

_Perla: YO_

_Todos se acercan a ver y la primera pista era: El gran ala señala el camino todos se ponen a pensar…._

_Anderson: Y si es alguna clase de edificación de ala….._

_Blu. No se…._

_Perla. BLU YA SE….recuerdas cuando buscábamos al clan y vimos esa palmera caída que parecía un ala y señalaba la cuidad_

_Blu: No yo no recuerdo nada_

_Perla: Porque parabas viendo el GPS es en serio podría ser eso?_

_Roberto: No se hay muchas incógnitas y….._

_Anderson: Que dice la segunda pista?_

_Perla: En la selva de cemento la entrada esta cuidada por bestias salvajes y monstros de cuatro patas_

_Blu: Unos guardias de seguridad y unos perros_

_Perla: Pero hay muchos lugares que están protegidos así como sabremos cuál es?_

_Blu: No se …el gran ala señala el camino_

_Perla se queda medio confundida Blu vuela y todos le siguen… empieza a atardecer y todos toman un descanso en un árbol cerca de una cascada_

_Blu: Cuanto falta?...un poco cansado…_

_Perla: Un par de horas._

_Blu. AH…..Que bien….._

_Anderson: Oigan entonces el tesoro está en la cuidad?_

_Blu: Creo que sí_

_Anochece_

_Todos arman un nido improvisado Blu se duerme con Perla Anderson se queda vigilando y Roberto con los otros guacamayos hacen 3 nidos personales y duermen_

_Media noche_

_Anderson escucha unos ruidos en los arbustos….. va con cuidados a ver y mira que un grupo de 9 guacamayos rojos estaban preparándose para atacar_

_Anderson vuela y despierta a todos y se van en silencio…_

_Blu: Estuvo cerca…._

_Anderson: si _

_Vuelan hasta que ven las luces de la cuidad_

_Perla: Ahora Blu con los guacamayos rondando como vamos a dormir y como vamos a encontrar esa ala?_

_Blu: Que esa no es?_

_Todos miran y la palmera señala hacia el centro de la cuidad y van volando entusiasmados…_

_Blu: Recuerden el primer edificio que veamos en esta ruta con guardias y perros será donde está la llave para abrir esta ves el tesoro no un mapa._

_Perla: ok_

_Blu ve el lugar y se detiene en un techo un poco confundido_

_Perla: Que pasa Blu?_

_Blu: Es el banco y según y documental que vi con Linda es casi imposible entrar además donde le ala señala es a la caja fuerte donde está todo el dinero._

_Perla: Y cómo entramos?_

_Blu: Perla es muy difícil entrar además no entiendo que llave estaría escondida entre un montón de dinero?_

_Anderson: Blu la llave que encontrarte era de plata no?_

_Blu: Si por qué?_

_Anderson: Y si esta es de oro…tal vez por eso es muy valiosa para los humanos porque yo he visto que los humanos destruyen parte de la selva y empiezan a escavar y luego de unos días están felices porque tienen oro._

_Roberto: Si yo también vi…..por eso nos escondíamos_

_Blu: Claro por eso está en un banco…..valla me pregunto cómo habrá echo el abuelo de Eduardo para esconder las llaves_

_Perla: No se pero mañana entramos si o si en ese…como se llama_

_Blu: Banco_

_Perla. AH SI ….en ese banco_

_FIN_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado creo que los jueves o sábados actualizo los capítulos asi que no se preocupen. =)_

_._


	6. La infiltracion

Hola amigos aquí el sexto capítulo espero que les guste

_La infiltración_

_Blu despierta y avisa a todos para que se despierten y se alisten para entrar al banco_

_-Ahora tenemos que ser lo más silenciosos posibles- entendido- dice Blu _

_-Pero como vamos a entrar si es un banco muy bien vigilado-dice Perla confundida_

_-Bien déjame pensar siempre hay una manera de entrar- _

_Vuelan al techo del banco y ven que no hay manera de entrar por las ventanas_

_-Tiene que haber otra entrada no nos podemos rendir….tan lejos hemos llegado y no vamos a echar todo atrás-dice Roberto_

_-tranquilo-dice Blu mientras observaba el área –siempre hay una manera-_

_-oye Blu- dice Perla_

_-Que-_

_-Mira podemos entrar por ese tubo –_

_-Donde-_

_-Halla en esa esquina-_

_-Te dije Roberto siempre hay una manera- vuela a la esquina_

_-Como lo abrimos- dice Perla_

_-Los tornillos- dice Blu –Anderson y Roberto traigan unos destornilladores de la tienda y Perla acompáñame a encontrar los mapas y cámaras de seguridad del banco_

_-Bien-_

_-Ustedes no dejen que nadie se acerque entendido-_

_-si- responden los dos guacamayos_

_Todos vuelan a traer las cosas que tenían que llevar Blu busca en internet pero no encuentra mapas así que con un papel y una hoja hace un planos viendo los pasadizos del banco desde la ventana_

_Mientras Roberto y Anderson entraron en una tienda y sacaron un destornillador_

_-Listo ahora vamos con Blu-dice Anderson –Bien vamos- Responde Roberto_

_Empieza a atardecer y Blu llega al techo con un mapa más o menos exacto y con puntos donde indicaban las cámaras de seguridad_

_Estaban creando un plan y llegan Anderson y Roberto y empiezan a abrir el tubo de ventilación_

_-Cuidado cuando diga 3 sueltan la tapa y yo la pondré cuidadosamente en el suelo ok?-_

_-Bien-_

_-Uno….dos….TRES_

_Suelan la tapa y Blu la atrapa y la pone en el suelo_

_-Listo ahora miren este es el plan cuando bajemos no hay cámaras de seguridad en ese pasillo pero al final del pasillo tenemos que doblar a la derecha y en la esquina hay una cámara de seguridad pero no se preocupen por que al frente hay una oficina y esperemos que la ventana este abierta y cuando estemos dentro con el destornillador abriremos una puerta del sistema e tubos de ventilación interno y así buscaremos la caja fuerte y sacamos la llave entendido_

_Todos contestan –SI-_

_-Bien vamos-_

_Bajan con cuidado y no había guardias y el pabellón estaba libre_

_-Bien vamos-_

_Todos van la esquina_

_-Bien ahora la ventana está abierta todos rápido vuelen-_

_Todos vuelan y entran _

_Después de destapar el tubo siguen tanteando hasta que después de una hora encuentran la caja fuerte_

_-Bien-dijo Perla emocionada_

_-Quien va a bajar-pregunto Roberto _

_-Yo-dice Anderson-_

_Baja y empieza a buscar entre el dinero y encuentra la llave_

_Todos salen felices y de casualidad la llave choca con el metal de los tubos y se produce un eco enorme_

_Hubo un momento de silencio y luego se activó una alarma_

_Todos salen volando y cuando Anderson y Blu querían salir el tubo del techo se cerró con una puerta adicional automática_

_-NO- dijo Blu mientras intentaba abrir la puerta _

_Empieza a soltar un humo que Hizo que Anderson y Blu se empiecen a quedar dormidos_

_Mientras Blu luchaba contra el sueño Perla le decía que resista mientras Roberto y los guacamayos intentaban abrirla _

_De repente vinieron una bandada de guacamayos rojo y noquearon a Roberto _

_Le pusieron unas hojas en la cabeza a Perla y se la llevaron y le dieron una paliza a los otros guacamayos y se fueron_

_Blu gritaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se desmaya…._

_FIN_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de poner reviews _


	7. La guerra es inevitable

**_Bueno amigos aquí el séptimo capitulo_**

**_Cap.7 La guerra es inevitable_**

_Blu se despierta y mira alrededor y ve Anderson durmiendo con la boca abierta_

_-Anderson despierta-….-YA- dice Blu preocupado_

_Anderson se levanta y sostiene la llave con fuerza los dos ven a Roberto y a los demás guacamayos que seguían noqueados._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido-dice Blu preocupado por Perla y por su familia_

_-Bien-_

_Empiezan a golpear pero las rejas no ceden_

_-Tienes alguna idea- pregunta Anderson_

_-No- dice Blu con un aire de tristeza_

_-Tú le dijiste a Roberto que siempre hay una salida ahora ayúdame a buscar una-_

_Blu voltea y lo como desesperado intentaba abrir las rejas_

_-Jamás se abrirá a menos que desactives el sistema de seguridad-_

_-QUE?-_

_-El sistema de seguridad el que no encerró aquí-_

_Anderson se queda pensando y dice -Sabes mejor salimos por la ventana que está en el pasillo de abajo_

_-Bien-_

_Bajan con cuidado y había militares_

_-POR QUE TANTA SEGURIDAD- Dice Blu en su mente_

_-Blu rápido tenemos que abrir la ventana-_

_Los militares se voltean y se van pero llega y pastor alemán y se sienta vigilando el pasillo_

_-Blu escucha tenemos que abrir la ventana sin que el perro se dé cuenta-_

_-Pero cómo?-_

_-Mira yo abro la ventana y si el perro se da cuenta tú lo distraes ok?-_

_Como quieres que lo distraiga si de un mordisco me puede arrancar el ala?- doce Anderson confundido_

_-Solo vuela arriba del perro no deja que te muerda-_

_-Bien-dice Anderson un poco nervioso_

_Blu sale con cautela y empieza a abrir la ventana y Anderson empieza a distraer al perro_

_-BLU APURATEEEE¡- dice mientras el perro le intenta morder_

_Blu abre la ventana y llama a Anderson quien viene volando y cierran la ventana_

_El pero se queda ladrando a la ventana cuando aparece un militar y ve Blu con la llave y abre fuego y las balas le rosan el pico a Blu a le hace soltar la llave_

_-RAYOS¡-dice Blu asustado mientras volaban a recuperar la llave_

_Recogen la llave y escuchan militares acercándose y se ocultan en los arboles_

_Todos los militares estaban buscando a 2 aves una azul y la otra roja_

_Blu salieron con cuidado del lugar y fueron al techo del banco_

_-Roberto levántate- Blu ayuda a Roberto a levantarse_

_-Lo siento Blu no sorprendieron no pudimos hacer nada-dice Roberto apenado_

_-Tranquilo total no fue tu culpa además tengo una corazonada que se dónde está Perla y para rescatarla necesito su ayuda-_

_-Cuenta conmigo-Dice Roberto_

_-También con nosotros-dicen los dos guacamayos en coro_

_-Tenemos que darnos prisa ahora-_

_Todos vuelan a la selva y Blu los guía a la vieja casa donde una vez lo encerraron los guacamayos_

_Llegan a la casa y Blu encuentra una nota_

_QUE? Creíste que llevaremos a Perla al mismo lugar donde te teníamos a ti jajajaja que poco razonamiento como sea mañana te estaremos esperando en la cascada cerca al banco bueno la cascada que esté más cerca con Perla para que nos entregues la llave te lo advierto nada de trucos porque si no la tiramos a la catarata a ver si puede nadar y no llegues tarde te lo advierto a las 4:30 si faltas nunca más volverás a ver a Perla….no es un juego suerte la necesitas_

_-Rayos-dice Blu y se pone a pensar en un plan para rescatar a Perla y librarse de los guacamayos de una vez por todas mientras los demás leían la carta_

_-Oye Blu de dónde sacaron papel bon- dice Anderson_

_-No sé- pero ahora ya me enfadaron mañana a las 4:30 nos vamos a librar de esos guacamayos de una vez por todas_

_-Pero como- pregunta Roberto_

_-Bien así- Blu desdobla la hoja y empieza a explicar_

**_FIN_**

**_CUAL SERA EL PLAN PARA RESCATAR A PERLA? _**

**_POR QUE LA LLAVE ES TAN IMPORTANTE?_**

**_Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo "La guerra se desata"_**


	8. La guerra se desata

_Aquí el capítulo ojala les guste_

_Cap.8 La guerra se desata_

_-Tu Roberto con los demás de tu grupo van a ser francotiradores- dice Blu_

_-QUE?- preguntan los 3 en coro -no se preocupen Anderson les va a enseñar cómo usar los arcos hechos de madera y ligas_

_-Bien y Anderson aparece con tres arcos, una bolsa de flechas y una caja_

_-Tu Anderson saca la pistola de la caja- saca la pistola y un cargador pero como era un poco pesada la deja en el suela y ahí carga el arma_

_-Wow dice los guacamayos que nunca en su vida habían visto un arma-_

_-Ahora qué hago?- Pregunta Anderson_

_-Todos reúnanse ahora este es el plan- dice Blu y empieza a explicar._

_-Ahora yo voy a ir y Roberto y los demás se ocultan con los arcos y cuando yo te avise con mis alas matan a los guacamayos excepto al que tiene a Perla y luego tu Anderson disparas al aire y luego tu Roberto le das en el ala al guacamayo y cuando ya rescate a Perla lo empujamos a la cascada ahora si todo claro-pregunta Blu_

_Todos respondieron –si-_

_-Bien ahora vamos- Todos se van a descansar y a prepararse para el día de mañana._

_Amanece….. el día estaba iluminado por un sol incandescente y toda la selva estaba en silencio….._

_Blu se levanta y levanta todos…todos se alistan y Blu va a la cascada y encuentra a los 4 guacamayos y a Perla y con las alas amarrados con lianas._

_Blu: Ya suéltenla ya estoy aquí….._

_Guacamayo: Bien pero ahora tienes que entregarme la llave y nadie sale herido_

_Blu: Bien_

_Blu se empieza a acercar y cuando da la señal y los guacamayos sueltan las flechas y matan a los guacamayos rojos…el líder que tenía a perla al ver a sus compañeros caer….lleno de ira tira a Perla al suelo y saca y una espina de cuerpo espín y cuando estaba a punto de matar a Perla suena el disparo….._

_Muchas aves salieron volando y el guacamayos del susto suelta la espina y Perla recoge la espina y se libera y va volando con Blu._

_El guacamayo mira a Perla con Blu y luego a los guacamayos con los arcos lleno de una mescla de ira y miedo.._

_Anderson le entrega el arma a Blu _

_-Es la última vez que te metes en asunto que no te importan- jalando el gatillo_

_La bala sale y le hace un hueco en el pecho de guacamayo quien muere al impacto y se cae de la cascada_

_-Ya vámonos- Dice Blu con una voz de ira_

_Todos se van_

_Le pide a Roberto que se adelante y que creara una excusa para que sus hijos comprendan porque se habían ido por unos días_

_-Perla…yo jamás que podía ser así de cruel pero cuando te secuestraron yo…no pude hacer nada y…- baja la mirada y pide en su mente que Perla no crea que él es un monstro por la forma de acabar con el guacamayo._

_Perla le levanta la cara a Blu con una mirada cariñosa –Blu…yo te amo…..y no importa lo que hagas yo siempre te amare…..eso lo hiciste por rescatarme jamás te dejare de querer por eso_

_Se besan y se van a la tribu_

_Cuando llegan encuentran a los niños jugando con Eduardo en el nido y a los guacamayos vigilando con arcos_

_-Como se enteraron de los arcos- se pregunta Blu_

_-Yo les dije- dice Roberto_

_Atardece_

_Eduardo llama a una reunión a Blu y Roberto_

_-Ahora los guacamayos pueden atacar en cualquier momento quiero saber que puedo contar con ustedes para cuidar a la tribu- dice Eduardo con voz de militar_

_-Si- responden los dos en coro_

_-Bien ahora vallan a vigilar y suerte- Ordena Eduardo_

_Se van volando y les dan arcos y todos los guacamayos estaban vigilando y las hembras y niños escondidos en sus nidos_

_Anochece…..una noche con luna nueva que ilumina la selva_

_Empieza a llover y todos se ocultan en los árboles y empiezan truenos… truenos que retumbaban en los oídos….._

_-Que mal clima- dice Blu medio mojado_

_-Si es como si la naturaleza quisiera de evitar la guerra- Dice Roberto_

_Trueno y lluvia…._

_FIN_

_Los guacamayos rojos atacaran en la noche?_

_Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo "La ultima oportunidad"_


	9. La ultima oportunidad

**_Hola amigos aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste_**

* * *

**_Cap. 9 La ultima oportunidad_**

Amanece en la selva todas las aves siguen de guardia…..todo en silencio y las provisiones estaban contadas y todo el clan está en un estado militar al igual que el clan de los guacamayos rojos.

Anderson llega donde Felipe

-Ya te decidiste de esas estúpidas aves?- pregunta Felipe

-Si pero Blu me ahorro el trabajo-responde Anderson

-bien…ahora tenemos las pruebas suficientes para creer que el tesoro es real?-

-Al parecer si…...pero los guacamayos azules están en estado militar y tienen la llave y el mapa pero no he podido ver donde es el lugar donde tengo que ir y sacar el tesoro-

-Bien lo averiguaremos con el tiempo ahora corre con un par de guacamayos y dile que cancelamos la guerra y que nos perdonen… y has que todos los guacamayos vallan a las afueras del santuario de ave Blu para planear el robo y destrucción de la tribu en la noche-

-Bien-

* * *

Anderson llama a dos guacamayos y van a la tribu Llegan y todos les apuntan con los arcos pero ellos dicen que vienen en paz y como no tenían armas le creen y piden hablar con Eduardo

* * *

-Que quieren-dice Eduardo con una voz ronca y tenebrosa..

-Solo queremos informar que no queremos guerra y nada más….-dice Anderson con miedo

Eduardo se queda sin palabras y hace que todos bajen los arcos y le dice a los guacamayos rojos que se vallan

-Ahora por fin tenemos paz…-lo dice como si ni el mismo se lo creyera

* * *

Todos los guacamayos celebran y empiezan a preparar una fiesta enorme

Anochece

* * *

Blu estaba en su árbol y llega Anderson y le dice

-Blu lárgate ya los guacamayos rojos ya vienen…saca a toda tu familia de aquí- lo dijo y se fue

Blu no alcanzo a decirle nada y preocupado fue con Perla

-Perla tenemos que irnos todos…..avísale a tu papa y yo reúno a los niños a las afueras del lugar y dile que los guacamayos rojos ya vienen…..-

* * *

Perla sale disparada del miedo para encontrar a su padre y Blu despierta a los niños y cuando sale ve que los guacamayos rojos se estaban acercando… ocultos en la oscuridad y muy bien armados

* * *

Blu mira la llave a sus hijos y a Perla que estaba en un árbol cercano con su Eduardo y a los guacamayos rojos acercándose…..

* * *

**Bueno amigos espero que le haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar para saber su opinión**

**Podrá Blu sacar a toda su familia de esta emboscada que se viene? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo "Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza"**


	10. Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza

_Hola…aquí el décimo capitulo espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar reviews _

_Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza_

_Los guacamayos se acercaban y Blu entra al nido y recoge la llave _

_-Papa que haces?- pregunta Bia_

_-Bia…..tienes que…_

_Blu, Bia y todos los guacamayos azules se quedaron helados cuando oyeron el disparo al aire.._

_De lo que era una gran fiesta toda se quedó en silencio, Blu recupera la razón y grita_

_-SACA A TU HERMANOS Y VALLANSE LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUEDAN AHORA_¡- y v_a buscar a Perla mientras los guacamayos rojos secuestraban las familias indefensas en los nidos de los árboles y con las ballestas empiezan a disparar a los guacamayos._

_-Tiago…Carla… tenemos que salir de aquí- Dice Bia asustada_

_-Qué? Por qué?- Pregunta Tiago_

_-Por eso- señala Bia donde los guacamayos rojos estaban invadiendo, se quedan helados pero luego de un momento se despiertan y salen volando_

_Los tres salieron volando y todos los guacamayos azules o caían a suelo heridos o salían volando despavoridos_

_Blu encuentra a Perla que estaba con Eduardo y Roberto atacando desde el nido_

_-Perla ya salgamos de aquí- dice Blu_

_-Bien- -Papa ya salgamos de aquí no podremos resistir más tiempo- dice Perla _

_-Todos salgan del nido y vuelan lo más lejos posible-grita Eduardo… todos vuelan lejos del lugar. Los guacamayos rojos declararon el lugar como suyo y empezaron a buscar la llave y el mapa del tesoro, rebuscaban en todos los nidos pero lo único que hallaron fue el mapa._

_Amanece en unas de las más crueles mañanas que pudo vivir la tribu y el sol estaba tapado por la neblina _

_-Donde están los niños -dice Perla preocupada_

_-Aquí estamos¡- Dicen los tres emocionados _

_Se abrazan y empiezan a llorar de alegría_

_-Blu aun tienes la llave?- Pregunta Eduardo _

_-Por supuesto- dice Blu sosteniendo la llave_

_-Ahora que….- dice Perla secándose las lágrimas –Nos lo quitaron todo…nuestro hogar…-_

_-Tenemos que hacer algo….pero ya…..-Dice Blu _

_-Oye Eduardo cuanto soldados tienes?- Pregunta Blu_

_-Más o menos lograron escapar 20 los demás están heridos…. Muertos o secuestrados-_

_-Bien eso bastara ahora tenemos que salir de la selva ya que si nos quedamos aquí vendrán por nosotros….si lo sé todos se preguntaran a donde iremos…. Pero es nuestra única oportunidad….. Yo conozco a una humana que no nos va a lastimar….Eduardo sé que crees que ir con los humanos es un suicidio….pero si nos quedamos aquí no viviremos para ver el mañana…__.ahora __tengo un plan para liberar a todos pero necesito que todos colaboren y por favor…. No es solo por nosotros…. Es por todas esas familias aterrorizadas en sus nidos…... Si todos trabajamos juntos…sé que podremos lograr cualquier cosa…..QUIEN ME APOYA ¡- Grita Blu con entusiasmo_

_-YO- Dicen todos entusiasmados y gritando de alegría_

_-Bien…..ahora Eduardo y los soldados fabriquen armas para protegernos_

_-Tiago…vuela con Bia y toda la tribu a la casa de Linda para que nos ayude_

_-Carla ahora quiero que tú vallas con Rafael Nico y Pedro ya que todos no van a alcanzar en la casa de Linda para usar el taller de Luis como un refugio temporal-_

_-Entendido- Dice Carla y se va volando_

_-Perla…. Cuando los soldados estén listos llévalos hasta la casa de Linda…. Yo tengo algo que hacer-_

_Blu vuela hacia la cuidad entra a la casa de Fernando_

_Fernando lo ve sorprendido. Blu lo saluda y se volando directo a la computadora_

_Entra a la computadora y empieza a buscar información acerca de la llave que tenia_

_Fernando lo ve y mira la llave pero como estaba más emocionada por la aparición de Blu no le tomo importancia Blu entra a Google y escribe "Objetos de valor en la nación" aparece la llave_

_Entra al sitio y se pone a leer.._

_La llave que se encuentra en el banco de la nación es una de las piezas de oro más puras que existe en el mundo su valor se encuentra entre unos 100000000 soles y creo que más .Por ser un objeto de tremendo valor no hay más información para proporcionar…_

_-Así que es por eso que nos buscan los soldados- Dice Blu sorprendido y pensativo al mismo tiempo_

_Fernando luego de ver el lave un rato se puso a pensar y recordó que la había visto en las noticias, vio la hora y prendió la televisión _

_Noticiero: Aun no hay rastro de la llave del banco de Brasil, las autoridades trabajan arduamente para hallarla pero no hay más reportes excepto aquel que hubo unas semanas antes de 2 guacamayos se llevaron la llave a la selva, hecho al cual los mejores ornitólogos de lugar no comprenden todavía…_

_Fernando voltea donde Blu y le quita la llave_

_Blu al ver que Fernando al tenia empiezo a rogarle que la soltara y como se dio cuenta que él no la iba a soltar empezó a dibujar el mapa en la hoja _

_Fernando se sentía muy confundido pero cuando Blu le muestra el mapa empieza a comprender un poco _

_-Pero…según esto el tesoro está en la estatua del cristo redentor…..- dice Fernando confundido_

_Blu afirma con la cabeza y toma la llave se despide de Fernando y se va_

_Blu(mente) –Ahora sé por qué la llave es tan importante y aun me pregunto cómo llego ahí antes o quien la creo….. Aún tengo un montón de preguntas que quizás no tengan respuesta pero por ahora sé que tengo que encontrar el tesoro sea lo que sea y…..ahora no se si destruirlo o usarlo para sacar a los guacamayos rojos..-_

_Blu se detiene en un techo a pensar mirando un hermoso atardecer en el cielo de Rio.._

_FIN_

_Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado ….. Que será ese gran tesoro por el cual todos se pelean? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo "Perdimos la batalla pero no la guerra"_


End file.
